


Chit-Chat

by deirara (sqookss)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Belly, Busted, Cuddle, Feeding, Gorging, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby deidara, fat appreciation, fat deidara, fat rolls, feeder, love handles, soft, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqookss/pseuds/deirara
Summary: The blond silently pulled one of the wooden kitchen chairs out to sit down on his soft cushioned bum, his thighs spreading out as his fat distributed out. It was no lie his jiggly hips welled out from the edge of the poor chair, that had to take this almost daily, from all the sitting Deidara did.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 41





	Chit-Chat

The wood boards creaked slightly under Deidara's feet as he sneaked into the kitchen. It was late, it was past midnight at least, but lately, the blond couldn't sleep as his body longed for food. Precisely, in the middle of the night. He hoped Obito would not notice this, as he had crawled out of bed. Perhaps the Uchiha only thought that he had to visit the bathroom for a leak. What would he ever think if he found out he wasn't just stuffing his face during the day, but the night too? Perhaps it was noticeable in one way or another. Like how Deidara himself had noticed pale, small stretch marks clothing his thighs. But the thought didn't embarrass him enough yet to turn back. What would he ever say about food missing? He couldn't blame it on mice, since mice don't eat whole loafs, and they would have left droppings in the cabinets. 

Deidara opened the refrigerator and a cool breeze hit his naked, soft skin. His eyes were met with goodies, gluttony washing over him. He couldn't help but being like this. He, infact, loved to eat. But alas, he couldn't risk gorging on anything from the fridge, or it would be too obvious. Instead, he decided to look in the cabinet for some goodies. He knew that they always kept cookies there, although had to buy new ones quite frequently. And yes - they had got a package of chocolate chip cookies there, all untouched, since the old ones hadn't been consumed yet. It would be easier to shrug off too, since Obito didn't exactly count how many were left anyway.

The blond silently pulled one of the wooden kitchen chairs out to sit down on his soft cushioned bum, his thighs spreading out as his fat distributed out. It was no lie his jiggly hips welled out from the edge of the poor chair, that had to take this almost daily, from all the sitting Deidara did. His belly wasn't so grand, but it had taken a rather round shape, jutting out and whenever he would sit down, it would rest over his crotch and slightly well into his lap. But none of this crossed Deidara's mind as bad. In fact, he hadn't weighed himself in years. Only Obito mainly saw him anyway, and he didn't mind it, or so he had said at least. Also, Deidara himself liked the extra weight.

His belly let out another growl during the gorging, and Deidara would let out a silent, bothered grunt. And so, they would stop existing too as all of them would have landed inside of Deidara's gut. He let out a whine as his tummy would rumble again, as if it wasn't enough. He carefully put his hand on it to soothe it, before getting up again. Even if it wasn't visible to the naked eye in the dark, each step, each movement Deidara made, sent ripples or jiggled his body in one way or another, as the layers of lard that he had put on during the years was set into motion. It was like a chain reaction. 

As he came to a stop in front of the fridge again, he filled a glass with milk and drank it all in one sweep. When looking down over his shoulder at his rear he couldn't see his legs, as his bum covered them. It was one of the things he underestimated and did not notice himself how much it had truly grown. But damn, he was still hungry. Just as he decided against to keep gorging, a hand planted itself on his buttcheek from behind.

Oh...

"More?" Obito asked with amusement in his voice.

So.. he had seen it all? Who knew for how many nights he had knew? Perhaps it was obvious that he would know, but Deidara just didn't want to accept it for the sake of allowing himself to continue without shame.

"Are you still hungry?" Obito continued to ask, his hands continuing to venture over Deidara's softened body. He ended up hugging the blond from behind, pressing him against himself whilst kissing the top of his head. But Deidara was just frozen in place, not knowing how he would react to this. Again, his tummy broke the silence.

"I take that as a yes."

Obito patted Deidara's belly lightly before starting to prepare to boil some water. Heck, it was the middle of the night, but thanks to the Zetsu cells in his body from long ago, he didn't need to sleep nor eat, even though, he had started doing it in recent years. Because of Deidara.

The Uchiha directed to the blond to sit down on the chair again, amused to see how thick he'd gotten. It was not like Obito particularly disliked the weight, no, he had quite taken a liking to it. Anything that made Deidara happy, made him happy. And also, there was more to grab. Hell, even thinking about Deidara's thick thighs spreading out in his lap made him-  
Ramen, was it? 

"You don't have to..." Deidara blushed, eyeing Obito cook. It was nice, but it was embarrassing, he thought.  
"I don't want you to go hungry." Obito answered as he patted the blond's head. 

Deidara was so cute. His stitched chest rested now rested within a soft bust, where the once somewhat toned breast now were filled with fat and resembled small boobs. When sitting, two rolls would form under each moob and around Deidara's back, and his love handles would fall into rest ever so carefully. There was no question about if he had let himself go, but there was nothing wrong with it.

Deidara managed to yawn and get rather sleepy again as Obito was preparing the midnight meal, cooking eggs and adding beef to the ramen soup - it appeared he did want to make it as good as possible. The blond's stomach would cry one last time before Obito sat down next to him, and patted the belly several times. 

"Okay," the Uchiha started before now smiling and handing a pair of chopsticks over to his significant other. And then it was just to watch the show. Deidara, going easy at first, filling his belly with the meal. The position he sat in was quite hot, how his back was a tad arched and it emphasized his ass, watching it fill out the whole chair and how his belly touched his lap as he was leaning forward to eat. But not only Deidara's lower body showed his weight gain, no, his shoulders and arms were bigger too, cushioned with fat too. 

Perhaps the meal was too rough for a midnight snack. The blond now leaned back on the chair, his belly visibly full and looking bigger, and he gently massaged it with his mouthed hand. When digested, the fat converted would probably add onto his already thick thighs.. or maybe his belly, making it ever so slightly jigglier. Or maybe his- not perhaps literally, but it was quite- giant ass, giving it more to grab when cuddling. 

"That was good. Ugh. I'm really full now," the bomber whined. 

"Do you want to come to bed now? Did you eat it all?" Obito asked amused, stroking Deidara's knee with his thumb whilst holding his hand on it. Not much remained, just an egg, mixed with some leftover broth and some lonely noodles. As Obito analyzed the bowl, his hand trailed up Deidara's thigh.  
"There's still some left." Obito remarked, and grabbed the chopsticks to pick the leftovers up, and brought them to Deidara's mouth - the egg, precisely. 

Deidara would let out a short grunt before eating what he was fed, even though he already felt full. The Uchiha's warm hand now massaged the tummy, as if to make room for more. 

"You're very full, indeed."

With that, Deidara would strain the wood boards once again on his way back to the bedroom. Each step sent ripples through his body and he would strain the springs of the bed equally much when laying down, yawning. He had been fed and seemed quite content. Not too long after Obito also laid down into bed and shuffled in to be the bigger spoon, bringing Deidara's ass in, in sync with his crotch, and wrapped an arm around him, resting it against the blond's soft front. Cuddling with him was something to always long for, as everything, was well, soft.


End file.
